Spy Love
by AprilO'Neil4Ever
Summary: Alex ends up sleeping with a girl from school, who just so happens to be a spy herself, her, her team, Sam, Alex, and Clover end up going on a mission together to stop a dastardly plot of world domination. Meanwhile, Alex must find out who she is, or if she is even in love with this new spy. R&R to find out more! Alex&OC Rated M for mature!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies**

_**Spy Love**_

Ah, the Hangover. It's natures way of saying 'you drank waaaaaaaaaay tooooooo much last night'. And boy did Alex have one. A hangover so bad it makes the three films of the same name make them happy they didn't have her hangover.

Our favorite Latina spy awoke in a strange bedroom, and in a strange bed. Strange of course because it wasn't hers. Her eyes adjusted to the room as she sat up in the bed. The room looked like a standard college bedroom. The furniture mostly consisted of the bed, which was queen-sized...and very comfortable, a desk with matching swivel chair both covered in papers, other miscellaneous school stuff, and a laptop.

She also noticed the mess of clothing, some of it hers, but most of it not, and much of it dirty. There was a also a closet that was ajar and still cluttered with dirty clothes. Then of course there were a few boxes of pizza scattered about.

Out of glance, it looked a stereotypical college boy's room. One could tell by the football resting by the door, the multiple posters for the New York Giants, several art posters of popular Tarantino movies, and some exercise equipment, like a pullup bar on the door, an ab roller, and one of those perfect push-up things. And in the next room, Alex could hear loud music playing, which sounded like Atreyu, or maybe UnderOath.

It was when Alex couldn't get away that it worried her that she would have to face the person laying next to her at some point because their arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, considering there was no way she'd be able to wake up without disturbing them.

However she would get her wish as the person did in fact start arousing. Perhaps it was the music going full blast, or Alex's rustling around in the bed, but one things for sure, the person let out a yawn, removed their head from under the covers and faced the tanned skinned, nude spy.

Alex was in shock. It was a girl. A very pretty girl. She was lighter skinned, a little heavier than Alex was, but all muscle. Her eyes, so blue, like the ocean, her hair, strawberry blonde with lighter highlights, going just passed her shoulder blades. Her breasts were C-cups, and the rest of her looked very well physically fit. She also had a few tattoos about her body.

The tanned girl was at a loss for words. "Well, good morning." The girl said sweetly.

Alex, not knowing what to say let out a faint. "Morning."

"Oh boy." the girl yawned, rubbing her temples. "Fucking boxed wine man, that shit will take you places...none of them good."

"I'll say." Alex whispered.

"Yeah I don't usually touch that shit, I-I'm usually pretty good about sticking to my beer or my vodka, but boy do I regret going against that."

"Uh-huh." Alex nodded, about to make a quick getaway.

"But uh...clearly it wasn't a horrible decision." she said seductively, turning her attention back to Alex. "I got to meet you—oh well, more or less."

The girl gently nudged Alex back onto the bed, and she laid right on top of her, incredibly close, like hardly an inch away, their eyes meeting up. "In all that confusion, and in all of that fray, I never even got your name."

Crap! What was Alex supposed to do? Tell this girl she just met her name? Especially considering the thought of the two of them having sex an extremely strong possibility. But, in the confusion of trying to think of a fake name, a skill the spy was never good at, she said this:

"Uh, Alex...Alex Vazquez." she blurted, immediately regretting the decision.

"Aw, its such a cute name...its fitting." the girl then gave Alex a kiss on the right side of her neck, getting a soft moan, and tons of blushing. "The name's Kruger, April Kruger. I'm a junior psychology major, and you?" April asked.

"Criminology, junior." Alex sheepishly responded.

"I think I've seen you around, you hang around Sam Simpson, right?"

"Shes my roommate, and like one of my best friends." Alex explained.

"Well, I get why she wasn't there, she strikes me as sort of a bookworm. I have a class with her this semester. Who was that girl you went to the party with?"

"Oh, that's Clover, my other roommate, she really wanted me to go that party." Alex remembered

"Lucky me. Good, we got the pleasantries out of the way." April smiled, stroking through Alex's unkempt hair.

"Wait!" Alex stopped her from going into a kiss. "W-What about your roommates?" she asked, trying to stall for time, hoping for a WOOHPing.

"Well the inconsiderate jackass playing UnderOath to concert volume is Donnie Caruso, he plays middle linebacker for the football team. Then there's Joey Rudel, he wrestles, I think he's...he's...hmm." April tried to think, still on top of Alex. "Hold on—YO JOEY!?"

"WHAT!?" they heard the faint scream from elsewhere.

"WHAT WEIGHT DO YOU WRESTLE AT!?" April shouted.

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T COPY YOUR LAST!"

"WHAT! WEIGHT! DO YOU! WREST-"

"OH-OH-OH, YEAH-YEAH-YEAH, I'M '49!"

"THANK YOU!" April turned back to Alex. "He wrestles at 149." she continued. "Let's see, oh, then there's Alice Menkovich, she's another bookworm, and last but not least is Efrem Sung, he's an accounting major."

April continued to stroke and grope Alex's body, while the tanned spy couldn't help but do the same to April, not that she even noticed she was doing this considering her eyes were completely fixated on April.

"Anything else you'd like to know about me?" April asked. "Name, rank, serial number? I mean you already know the first thing."

"Um...where ya from?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Playing hard to get, huh? That's okay, I like that." April smiled, closing the gap between them again. "Well, I'm from Ridgewood New Jersey, its a quiet little town, got some money in it, good townsfolk, shit like that."

"Oh that's nice, I-I-I-I'm from San Diego, but I moved to LA when I was a teenager." Alex sheepishly responded trying to keep the conversation going. "So, New-New-New Jersey huh? I hear its a great state."

"From who?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know...p-people."

"Well, they must live in the good parts of town. Anyway, are there any other...formalities you wish to ask me?"

"Um..." Alex tried to think of something, anything, but couldn't. "No, not that I can think of—but if you can think of a few...please?" The 'please' was barely audible.

"Good, now what say we skip to the foreplay and try to recreate last night...to jog our memories." April mused seductively.

A sheepish Alex just shut her eyes, not being able to believe what was about to happen...again. It was one thing to not remember having sex once...but now that she can remember she wanted so much to throw April off of her and yell 'NOT A LESBIAN' at the top of her lungs, but found she couldn't...and she didn't know why.

Maybe it was the firm grip April had on her body, or it could have been everything moving so damn fast her body couldn't even think about what to do next, yet still, it could have been something else entirely.

Fortunately, Alex's silent prayers were answered by the sudden opening of April's bedroom door and in walked a boy about heir age. He was tall and well built, yet just a tad stocky. Easily standing six foot and two inches, maybe two-hundred and forty pounds of all muscle.

He had dark brown bushy hair, five o'clock shadow, fair complexion in his skin, with a bit of a noticeable farmers tan, green eyes, wearing a white wife beater, with black Nike shorts and long black Nike socks with Asics workout shoes, and was covered in sweat. On his neck was a gold chain with two dog tags, a Crucifix, and what looked like a class ring.

"Hey 'Kinch you up-good! Look I—Oh shit!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DONNIE!?" April screamed, immediately getting off of the petrified spy and throwing a pillow his way.

"Jesus Christ! Sorry-I'm sorry!"

"Get the fuck out of here you fucking pervert!" April demanded.

"Hey! Fuck! I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" he shouted in a New York accent. "How the fuck was I to know you was having company?"

"You fucking asshole! You saw me come in with her last night you little perv!"

"Bull-fucking-shit! I was playing COD with Ef and Rudel!"

"UGGGGGGH!" April fell back onto the bed as Alex looked over at the boy not even trying to hide from them. Alex's eyes fell on him.

"How you doin'? I'm Donnie Caruso."

Alex smiled. "Hi." Thanking him over and over in her head.

"What the hell do you want, 'Snatch?" April asked with an embarrassed sigh.

"I want a post-workout beer and were out in the main fridge, can I steal one a yers?" he asked.

"You couldn't have fucking waited?" April groused, falling back onto the bed again. "Besides, its like...nine fucking thirty in the morning." she added looking over at her bedside clock.

"But the liquor store's so far away." Donnie complained.

"And its five o'clock somewhere." a more confident Alex reminded her.

"See Kinch, she-this girl, she gets it. Oh hey, I didn't catch your name, uh..."

"Alex Vazquez."

"Good to meet ya."

"Don't waste your breath blowhard, she's not into...your kind." April smirked, giving Alex a hug.

"Sure she is." he gave Alex a wink. "Now look, the sooner ya let me have one of yer beers, the sooner I let yous two get back to fucking."

"Uggggggggggggh!" April groaned again, doing a facepalm. "Fine." she motioned for him to go to her mini fridge in the room. "But I don't have any of that Bud Light shit you and Joey drink, all I got is LandShark."

"Hey, beer is beer, thanks." He grabbed one from the fridge, and quickly began to take a few long swigs. "Good meeting ya, Alex." he said before closing the door behind him.

"You too!" Alex called, very relieved.

"Well, fuck him!" April snarled. "I guess he kinda pussy blocked us, huh?"

"Yup, totally, boy is the feeling gone." Alex blurted with just a bit of sarcasm. "I'm really sorry April." she tried to sound more sincere.

"Yeah well, Caruso will get his believe you me." April explained. "That fucking asshole."

"Yeah, um-well I uh...I don't want to overstay my welcome, soooooo." Alex said surreptitiously getting out of the bed.

"Oh why so soon?" April asked a bit saddened. "Stay for breakfast, you can watch me drown Donnie in his own cereal."

"Um, n-no thanks, that's okay I uh...I really have to uh, get some schoolwork done." Alex insisted.

"Schoolwork? Its Saturday, come on, stay awhile?"

"I would, but uh—my roommates are probably really worried about me, I wouldn't want them to think I'm missing—and besides, I-I-I can't text them, my phones dead, see?"

In her nervous confusion, Alex grabbed her shorts from the floor and opened up her Compowder to prove to a confused April that it was in fact, out of juice, on really realizing that she showed a 'civilian' one of her most secret pieces of WOOHP-tech.

"Um...that's a compact." April reminded her, fortunately ignorant to the device's true nature.

"AHHHH-I mean, so it is, heh-heh-heh, boy where's my head today? Must be this hangover!" Alex nervously blurted in some...very poor acting.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Oh me? Fine, never better-you know aside from my head, and my back, and my heart." the Latina spy nervously continued throwing her clothes on herself.

"Your heart? That's not a hangover symptom. What's wrong with your heart? I'm an EMT I can help." April insisted walking over to her.

"No not that, i-i-i-it's the old ticker...s-skips a beat every now and again." Alex assured.

"O...kay." April nodded not really convinced. "So uh...I-I'll uh, I'll see you again, right?" she asked.

"Oh gosh, I'm sure, were-were not really a big school, and since we know what we look like I-I'm sure we'll bump into each other again." Alex stammered, throwing her shirt on.

"No-no." April gently grabbed Alex's left arm to stop her from leaving. "I mean...will I...'see you', again?" she whispered into her ear.

"Oh...oh that."

Speaking of hearts, Alex could hear hers beating over the loud roar of the music just in the next room. All she had to say was 'no'. But somehow...she couldn't. Her mind was moving all too quickly in the recent events but now everything went to a screeching halt.

Somehow, she just couldn't tell April no...and she didn't know why, or how. In fact as much as the word 'no' seemed like it was going to come out of Alex's mouth instead the only thing she could say to her was:

"Yes."

April blushed and gave a smitten grin. "Cool." and she planted a quick kiss on Alex's lips before slipping a piece of paper into Alex's shorts, resting between her panties and her butt. "That's my number, c-call me, or text-or write a letter-email, that's cool too." April said awkwardly.

"Uhhhhh-okay, sure. No problem."

Before Alex could get out the door, April stopped her yet again. "Um, Alex?"

"Yeah?" the nervous girl turned around slowly.

"I'm—I-I hope you know I'm not a one night stand kind of girl, I'm not sleazy like that, um; just so you know." April explained kind of...sort of...completely awkwardly.

"T-Thanks, that's good to know." Alex gave a sheepish smile and made an abrupt about-face and stumbled out of the apartment, past a sweaty Donnie swigging his beer on the living room couch, winking at her.

Meanwhile, at the Spies penthouse apartment, perhaps the best place on campus for campus living, Sam was up early doing what she does best, studying. She sat at their breakfast nook glued to a journalism textbook and took every note possible.

Her studying was interrupted by the groaning of a groggy Clover, wearing the pajamas she hastily threw on from drunkenly returning home from the party she and Alex attended the previous evening across campus.

"Well good morning there Drunkey!" Sam called with a sarcastic grin.

"Ugggggggh, not now Sammie." Clover groaned, heading for the fridge. I feel like my head's in a vice while being water-boarded."

"That actually happened in last weeks mission, remember?" Sam asked. "Those Chechen terrorists did the exact same thing."

"Ugh, I'd rather that than this hangover."

"You said the same thing about the last hangover." Sam reminded her. "Incidentally, did you see Alex after you left?"

"No." Clover said taking a drink of water. "Now that you mentioned it, after I tried to hook up with Phil Utivich, I left and I didn't see her since." she took another sip. "It was getting lame anyway because stupid campus public safety raided the place as I was outside."

"Oh no." Sam spun around in her chair, facing Clover. "Clover you don't think..."

"No, Alex is resourceful, I'm sure she bailed out when the bailing was good."

"Yeah when were on missions shes resourceful, but when Alex is drunk, she is...she is...well..." Sam tried to say.

"The-whitest-white-girl-wasted-party-girl ever?" Clover smugly asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm, well we'll know something happened if we don't hear from-[KER-SLAM]"

As if on cue, Alex ran inside, closing the door behind her, she was totally out of breath.

"Speak of the devil." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Alex, where've ya been?" Clover asked

"NOWHERE!" Alex blurted. "Why? Who told you? I want names!" she demanded, walking into Clover.

"Whoa-whoa, chill out girl, I was just asking a question." Clover innocently answered, shooting Sam a mutually confused look.

"Oh-oh right, heh-heh-heh, silly me." Alex smiled nervously, starting to sweat. "Boy, am I parched." she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and proceeded to chug it.

"Soooooooooooooo?" the other two girls asked.

"Sooooooo, what?"

"What happened last night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, dish! Who did you sleep with-"

"-NO ONE!" Alex blurted again. "Why would you assume I slept with someone, Clover, huh? Why don't you tell me who you slept with?" Alex asked getting very defensive.

"Um, like my bed?" Clover gave a sarcastic answer. "I tried to get with Phil Utivich, but then the party got busted, and Sam and I were assuming the worst about you but it looks like...wait, you didn't escape police custody, did you?" Clover asked doing a double take.

"Boy I wish I did." Alex muttered

"Come again?"

"Nothing."

"Alright well fine, we don't have to talk about where you slept last night." Clover said.

"Thank you." Alex nodded.

"But who was that girl I saw you talking to?"

"NOBODY—I mean, oh just a girl, that I met and took a shot or twenty with, heh-heh-heh, perfectly innocent stuff. I swear!" Alex blurted.

"O-kay then." Sam sighed in defeat. "Did you happen to catch her name?"

"What? I mean no, you know that never came up, we were so drunk anyway, we uh-we never exchanged pleasantries."

"You okay, Alex?" Clover asked.

"Cause you're acting a little defensive." Sam added.

"Me? Oh I'm fine, never better, just hungover, and tired. Oh boy am I tired." Alex faked yawned "I uh, I think I should take a nap before I start my day, I don't know about you but I am—YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

At that moment, the floor fell out from underneath them, and the girls were WHOOPed. An annoyed Alex silently lamented as to why Jerry couldn't have done that a few hours ago, or perhaps even the night before?

The three comically landed haphazardly on the red couch in Jerry's office, slowly composing themselves sitting on the couch as their British spy superior greeted them, in his usual prim and proper manner.

"Good morning girls." he greeted.

"For you it is." Alex muttered.

"Jer, could this have waited till after my hangover?" Clover asked, rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry Clover, but its a matter of international security." Jerry shrugged, moving to his computer, to ready the monitors.

"That's what you said about like, the last fifty missions!" Clover complained.

"What can I say, world conquest is in." Jerry chuckled. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

Two pictures showed up on the monitor. One was of a man, slightly heavyset, bald, wearing glasses, and large features, otherwise very plain looking. The other was a woman, tall, dark hair, slightly tanned, hair on the shorter side, she wore a red suit, and had a noticeable mole on her left cheek.

"This is Irma Schraubender and Dietrich Holzmann. Irma is a former West German weapons designer, Dietrich a former East German software technician and biochemist." Jerry explained

"Wait a sec, there are two Germany's?" Alex asked.

"Try to keep up, Al." Sam chuckled. "Continue Jerry."

Quite. Schraubender and Holzmann competed exponentially during the latter days of the Cold War, but after the reunification of Germany in 1989 they both supposedly buried the hatchet and went into business with each other. In 1997, the two created a deadly neuro-toxin that can be transmitted via a nuclear warhead, but Chancellor Merkel's administration disbanded their research, so the two went underground."

"So let me guess. They disappeared, and took the toxic with them? Right Jer?" Sam asked.

"You're half right, Sam. They took the toxin with them, but they did not disappear, instead they formed a private weapons company and sold anything to whomever would pay them, villains included. In fact, many of your rogues get their arms from those two." Jerry added. "They destroyed the toxins they have created previously, however, the schematics went missing, and Schraubender with them."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"That's where you come in. Holzmann discovered their facility ransacked, and there were signs of a struggle, its believed Schraubender, and the schematics were kidnapped. Interpol has managed to catch up with Holzmann since the event, and he is being held in custody at a maximum security facility in Paris. Schraubender and the plans are still missing. Your job is to interrogate Holzmann and learn whatever information he has, then from there, find Schraubender, and the schematics, the fate of the world could very well rest in your hands."

"Do you want us to investigate their facility, Jerry?" Clover asked.

"I'm afraid you can't. The case is under Interpol's authority, and they have not allowed any interference until they make their investigation. Actually you wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull so you three can interrogate Holzmann." Jerry explained.

"Real cute Jerry!" the girls heard a snide voice behind them slowly approach. "Well what? Are you gonna keep on standing there with your dick in one hand, tea and crumpets in the other or get this show on the road?"

It was a girl. She was in her late thirties. She seemed to be Asian-America, brown eyes, and dark hair in a bun. She had on a military class A uniform, with a red beret. She also had a plethora of medals, including the Medal of Honor.

"Well? Ya gonna stand there, or do I have to introduce myself?" she asked.

Jerry groaned. "Spies, I meant to tell you, the three of you will not be alone on this mission."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." the three groaned.

"Don't tell me general bitch-face is going with us." Clover snarked.

"Zip it." the girl sneered. "It's not with me, its with my team."

"Spies, this is Colonel Thalia Mitsuki, she is the lead field officer for the Central Intelligence Agency's black operations division." Jerry introduced her.

"That's right. The US has taken great interest in Schraubender and Holzmann considering the weapons they are selling to terrorists are clobbering our troops stationed at home and abroad. And this toxin could destroy us and the world. So, you three valley girls are going to be working alongside five of my best agents, you will designate them by their codenames: Tiger Claw, Eagle Talon, Rabbit's Foot, Lion's Roar, and Snake's Venom, clear?" Thalia boomed.

"Yeah, were clear." Sam glared at her.

"Good, you'll meet them tonight in Paris to interrogate Holzmann, don't be late." she barked, before exiting.

"She's a charmer isn't she?" Jerry shook his head. "Anyway spies, you'll find inside your jetpack backpacks, new and special gadgets developed by our R&amp;D department. I'll keep them surprises, you shouldn't need them for this mission."

"Well, knowing our luck, something unforseen is bound to happen." Clover reminded him.

"Let's hope for the best, ta-ta spies, as the French say: bon chance!" Jerry sent them back up to the surface.

As they were sailed back to their penthouse, despite the mission in front of them, Alex couldn't shake April out of her mind. And she had to think of something, because at the rate of suspicion she was acting, it would only be a matter of time until Sam and Clover found out...

**Alright, there's a good place to stop. Drop me a review with your suggestions, and I'll update soon. **

**Laters!**


End file.
